


Again

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa tries mutual masturbation with Alex again.





	

Louisa couldn’t sleep, and not just because Alex’s couch wasn’t all that comfortable for sleeping on. No, it was mostly because of the noises coming from Alex’s bed.

“Are you watching porn?” Louisa asked in a low voice, sitting up and looking over the back of the couch.

“No,” Alex whispered back, and Louisa saw that she wasn’t. She was kind of putting on her own show instead, with her legs spread and her fingers between them.

“Can I join?” asked Louisa. It had been a while since last time, after all, and Lisa was away somewhere. Not that this was cheating- it would just be two friends masturbating together. The only rule was that they weren’t allowed to touch each other.

“Yeah, can you just grab the bag from my wardrobe on your way over?” said Alex.

“I guess I’m not the only one with a bag of tricks, then,” said Louisa, blushing as she thought of it. Maybe some rope would stop her from touching Alex, but then that also might stop her from touching herself. And that defeated the whole purpose of masturbating. Though, maybe if she just tied one hand up or restricted her movement to make it harder…

“Sorry to disappoint, but there isn’t any rope in there,” said Alex. “Just my toys.”

“Oh,” said Louisa. “Well, that’s no fun.”

“Apart from the fact that it’s weird to use your friend’s toys to masturbate,” said Alex. “Even if I had rope, I wouldn’t let you use it.”

“The one day I don’t wear a belt or ribbon or scarf,” said Louisa. “Oh well, I’ll just have to use my fingers.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” said Alex. Louisa found the bag of toys, then joined Alex on the bed with them. She tried to look away from her friend’s naked body, but it was kind of hard not to. Especially when Alex found a toy and switched something on to make it vibrate. Louisa glanced at it and saw Alex shiver and moan as she trailed the toy down over her stomach. It looked like a dildo, but it was vibrating.

“I’m surprised you aren’t using your wand,” said Louisa.

“Sometimes I just want to get off without the pain afterwards,” said Alex. Louisa nodded. That was understandable. Sometimes she behaved herself so Lisa wouldn’t punish her because she didn’t want to be sore afterwards.

“But isn’t it weird to be using that if you’re not into guys?” asked Louisa.

“Stop asking questions, I’m trying to get off,” said Alex. “But nah, it’s just a vibrating rod of plastic and metal and other stuff.” She slid it in and arched her back, moaning a little louder. She turned a little dial on the base of the toy and moaned louder, her fingers going down to rub her clit.

Louisa watched her for a little while, and then her hand went to her own pussy and began to stroke through the wetness. She slipped a finger in with a moan, enjoying the sight of Alex writhing on the bed and bucking her hips. It wasn’t weird, it was just like watching porn in real life. And knowing the porn star.

Louisa pretended that she didn’t hear Alex moan Anne’s name, and she also pretended not to see when Alex reached her orgasm. But Alex clearly wasn’t done yet.

“Where is it?” Alex muttered, searching through her bag.

“Where’s what?” asked Louisa, pausing with her fingers deep inside her.

“Here it is,” said Alex, pulling something out.

“That’s a tentacle,” said Louisa.

“Yes it is,” said Alex. “I don’t think there’s a safe spell for one, so this will do for now.” She plunged it in, still soaking wet from her earlier playing, and moaned when she turned it on. She began plunging it in and out, gasping as it touched sensitive parts. Louisa plunged her fingers in and out too, very turned on at the thought of the tentacle inside Alex writhing around. She wondered what it would feel like.

Alex came quickly, still sensitive from her earlier orgasm, but kept the toy in, loudly moaning her pleasure as she came again and again. Louisa still hadn’t come yet but she was close, her fingers delving in deeper while her other fingers rubbed over her clit. She thought of Lisa fucking her with toys and felt her orgasm approaching, setting her skin tingling and making her fingers rub her clit harder.

Louisa came with a cry of Lisa’s name, her pussy clenching around her fingers. She saw Alex watching her when she came back down, and blushed.

“So, um… where do you buy those toys?” asked Louisa. Alex giggled at her, lying sprawled on the bed. She’d taken the toy out, and it was lying beside the other toy, both still gleaming wetly.

“There are shops everywhere, I’ll show some to you,” said Alex. “Though I bet your girlfriend already has some.”

“You mean you don’t know she does?” asked Louisa.

“Well, she’s your girlfriend, wouldn’t you know?” asked Alex.

“I’ll ask her,” said Louisa. “But show me these shops anyway. Or would it be better for me to go shopping for sex toys with my girlfriend?”

“Well, the store owner will assume I’m your girlfriend if you go with me,” said Alex. “So yeah, maybe go with Lisa.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. “I’ll tell her that she can thank you for changing my mind about sex toys.”

“I’ll try not to gloat too much,” said Alex with a grin. Then she sat up. “Anyway, I’ve gotta go clean these toys. And sleep in my bed, will you? I feel like an asshole having you sleep on the couch.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. She pulled her panties back up, then closed her eyes and got comfortable beneath the covers. She was still awake when Alex came back into the bedroom, turned the light on, swore, turned it back off, and used a light created by her magic to put the toys away and return to bed. Louisa smiled at her friend’s antics, glad that this didn’t feel awkward at all.


End file.
